buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Edin the White Mage/Fanfic Chapter 1 Golden River
This is a chapter but none of you have to read any of it if its to boring. Because this is my first time posting a Fanfic. Also if you do like it you can give more Characters. Zatilaia Redevien " This sure is taking awhile . Do you want to have a break and Buddyfight?" Redia Ro '" Um I dont know. We should keep doing what we are supposed to. You know give your aunt her present, just like you promised your mom?" '''Zatilaia Redevien " '''Well it will take awile, so we can just have a short battle." '''Redia Ro " '''I think we should do it now since its just 1 block away. We can battle on our way back. Though if you really insist I will battle you right now. I just dont think we should." '''Zatilaia Redevien '" Ok we will battle on the way back." 'Aunt Aya '" Hello kids. Is this my present?" 'Zatilaia Redevien '" Yes it is my mother was busy so I did it instead." 'Aunt Aya '" Oh thank you very much for coming all the way here." 'Zatilaia Redevien '" Your making more of a deal than it could be. But your welcome." 'Aunt Aya '" A big deal? That is the least I can do for you, and I will right now do more." 'Zatilaia Redevien '" But thanking me was not even needed." 'Aunt Aya '" What of course it is! Why would you say that?" 'Zatilaia Redevien '" Because nothing is." 'Aunt Aya '" Bye kids! I am going to the mall so you can go back home!" 'Redia Ro '" Oh bye Aya." 'Zatilaia Redevien '" Ok lets battle!" Zatilaia [ 10 Life [ 6 Cards] [ 2 Gauge] Redia Life [ 6 Cards] [ 2 Gauge] 'Redia Ro " '''When light goes and a star came to me to shine among everone. Luminize! Glitter Glow Rebirth! '''Zatilaia Redevien '" Reach that star and go forever to shine. Luminize! Princesses Of The Moon! 'Redia Ro '" Glitter Glow World!" 'Zatilaia Redevien '" Glitter Glow World!" 'Redia Ro '" Since you are new I will go first. Charge and draw. I call Angel Harp Neleia to the center. Now Angel Harp Neleia attack directly." End of move. Redia [ 10 Life] [ 5 Cards] [ 3 Gauge] Zatilaia [ 9 Life] [ 6 Cards] [ 2 Gauge] 'Zatilaia Redevien '" Draw charge and draw. I call to the left Glitter Star Princess. I call to the right Dream Wave, Glitter Rainbow. I call to the center Young kid of salvation. Ok time to go. Dream Wave, Glitter Rainbow attack the center. Glitter Star Princess attack the fighter." End of move. Redia [ 6 Life] [ 5 Cards] [ 3 Gauge] Zatilaia [ 10 Life] [ 4 Cards] [ 2 Gauge] 'Redia Ro '" Draw charge and draw. I call Ice Phoenix, Blizzard Rebirth to the center. I call Angel Harp Neleia to the left. I call Like 45 Thousand Lights, Great Phoenix to the right. 5 life gain. Ok I am ready. Angel Harp Neleia attack the center. And the rest attack the fighter as a link attack." 'Zatilaia Redevien '" I cast Glitter Blaster Staff." End of move. Redia Life [ 3 Cards] [ 3 Gauge] Zatilaia [ 10 Life] [ 3 Cards] [ 2 Gauge] 'Zatilaia Redevien '"Draw charge and draw. I call Young kid of salvation to the center. Now I cast Princess Attack! So all cards are destroyed! And I discarded 4 cards all of them are Princesses! I call from the drop zone, Glitter Star Princess! Atttack him directly." 'Redia Ro '" I am very impressed." End of move. Redia [ 5 Life] [ 3 Cards] [ 3 Gauge] Zatilaia [ 11 Life] [ 0 Cards] [ 1 Gauge] 'Redia Ro '" Ok now its my turn. Draw charge and draw. Ok I call to the left right and center Diamond Phoenix, Shiny Rebirth. Ok now Shiny attack the center. Then the other 2 attack direct." End of move Redia [ 5 Life] [ 1 Card] [ 1 Gauge] Zatilaia [ 6 Life] [ 0 Cards] [ 1 Gauge] '''Zatilaia Redevien" I draw charge and draw. I call to the center Light Crescent Princess! I call to the left Angel Harp Neleia. Ok attack the center Neleia. No attack twice directly Light!" End of move. Redia [ 1 Life] [ 1 Card] [ 1 Gauge] Zatilaia [ 6 Life] [ 0 Cards] Gauge 'Redia Ro " '''Draw charge and draw. I call Diamond Phoenix, Shiny Rebirth to the center. Now attack the center and the other 2 attack the fighter." End of move. Redia [ 1 Life] [ 0 Cards] [ 1 Gauge] Zatillaia [ 3 Life] [ 0 Cards] [ 2 Gauge] '''Zatilaia Redevien '" Ok it all depends on this draw. Draw charge and draw. Attack the center Neleia. Now to finish this I cast Twinkle Twin Stars!" 'Redia Ro '" You are amazing this was your first battle. " I want to make a team with you in tommorows tournament." 'Zatilaia Redevien '" Ok we shall I am ready!" Just to know I dont think I mentioned that Zatilaia is a girl. I did mention though that Redia is a boy. So if you read it thank you, and please tell me if you want me to make more. :] Category:Blog posts